1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective garment and more particularly pertains to protecting a user with a garment formed of both inflatable and foam segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective vests is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective vests heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a user against blows are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,087; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,320; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 340,542; U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,993; U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,706; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,215.
In this respect, the protective garment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a user with a garment formed of both inflatable and foam segments.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved protective garment which can be used for protecting a user with a garment formed of both inflatable and foam segments. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.